


IAnthony: Don't Be Sorry

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Anthony Padilla - Freeform, Fluff, Ian Hecox - Freeform, Ianthony - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, lunchtime with smosh, request, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony film a Lunchtime with Smosh where, once again, the particular question arises: "Will you kiss Ian?" What will happen when Anthony finally decides to get it over with and fulfill the fans wishes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	IAnthony: Don't Be Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> A new request from a kateipliergame from Tumblr! Such an awesome person! I used their description of the story for the summary, couldn't have said it better myself! Thanks for the prompt! x

"Uh, uh...balls," Ian said.  
"There's our intro," Anthony replied, laughing.  
Ian and Anthony were filming a new Lunchtime with Smosh.  
"And what are we eating, Ian?" Anthony asked from the driver's seat.  
"Uh, well," Ian began, facing the camera, "we decided that we'd just drive around for, like, ten freaking minutes until we saw somewhere we wanted to eat."  
"Right, because you're so indecisive." Ian made an exaggerated unamused face.  
"You're hurting my feelings, Anthony," Ian said in what could've been the most babyish voice Anthony had ever heard.  
"Aw, does wittle Ian need his bib?" Anthony teased back as they stopped at a stoplight.  
"No... Wittle Ian..." Ian jumped up in his seat and went back to a normal voice, "...really needs some freaking food!"  
Finally. A pizza place.  
"Do you think this could be the... Like, the former Freddy Fazbear's?" Ian asked. Anthony shrugged.  
"Maybe it's a secret Chuck E. Cheese," Anthony guessed, laughing as he followed Ian inside.  
"Oh, my God, guys," Anthony said to their audience. He pointed to a couple pictures of toys on the pizza place's ad sticker. "This is Freddy Fazbear's!"  
"I told you!" Ian said, then turned when the woman behind the register handed him his order. "Oh, sorry." Anthony laughed at him.  
Finally back home.  
"First bite!" Anthony said, buying into a salad.  
"Who the hell gets a salad at a pizza place?" Ian said, chuckling as Anthony chewed his lettuce.  
"People," Anthony answered simply, smiling as he swallowed the bite. Anthony then took the camera to get Ian's first bite. "Wait, wait, hold.on, why does your pizza already have, like, three bites in it?" Ian out on a playful guilty face and shrugged his shoulders.  
"A ghost ate my pizza?" Ian guessed. He picked up his pizza and starting biting while saying, "First bite?"  
"Well, I guess since we're sitting on the same side of the table," Ian said, holding out the camera to catch both him and Anthony in the frame, "should we sing it together?"  
"Let's do this," Anthony said, a determined face defining him.  
"Finding Twitter Questions, Finding Twitter Questions!" they sang, off-key, together as they moved their arms towards each other. On a whim, their knuckles bumped and caused each to flinch in pain.  
“Ow, crap,” Anthony said, hurt at first, but joking a second later.  
“Are you okay?” Ian said whilst laughing and grinning, eyes crinkled as he saw Anthony grin maybe even wider than him.  
“Okay,” Anthony began, “first question is from ‘munchybubbles’ and they ask, ‘Whats your weirdest kink??’”  
“What the hell?” Ian asked. “Why do they ask that?”  
“How am I supposed to know?” Anthony looked at the camera. “Really, guys?”  
“Next.”  
“Okay... Dude, all of these questions suck.” Anthony scrolled endlessly.  
“Ask good questions, you guys,” Ian told the camera.  
“Wow, uh... From ‘smosh5evarr’, ‘will you kiss ian’.”  
“Probably not.” Ian shook his head. This was getting ridiculous. Almost every question they had seen these past few weeks were ‘kiss Ian’ or ‘you guys should kiss’. It was getting annoying.  
It really was.  
So Anthony looked at Ian and asked for him to pass over the camera.  
“So, I guess maybe they asked me better ones,” Ian said, going to pull out his phone.  
Then, before Ian could even protest to such a thing, Anthony leaned over and kissed Ian full on the lips.  
He sure was going to kiss Ian.  
“Mmph,” was probably the only sound Ian could make. He assumed the kiss was going to be brief. A one-time thing.  
It wasn’t.  
Anthony moved closer and was about on the edge of his seat as he moved a hand to Ian’s leg. Ian squeaked again, the noise surprising even him.  
Maybe he liked it.  
Maybe he wanted to kiss back.  
God, he didn’t know anymore.  
“Ian,” Anthony mumbled as he kissed more and more, and somehow, without effort, he began to pull Ian’s reluctantly moving head towards his body.  
“Ant-” Ian tried to get out his full name, but the kissing just wouldn’t stop. It was as if the whole situation was getting too carried away, as if Anthony couldn’t help himself.  
He couldn’t, in truth. And at one point, neither could Ian.  
He finally pulled away.  
“Are you happy now?” Anthony asked the camera. Ian sat, completely dumbstruck, flabbergasted, and in complete shock.  
“What the hell just...,” he began, but trailed off.  
“I would rate this meal...a hundred shocked Ian’s out of a hundred. See you next week!” Anthony turned off the camera. “God, I’m really freaking sorry, man-” Ian didn’t give him time to finish. He leaned forward and kissed him.  
“Don’t be,” he said when he pulled away.


End file.
